Story of Toothless and Stormfly: 2 Dragons In Love Book 1 (HTTYD)
by IhazToothless
Summary: 2 Dragons that have loved each other since they met, and now is when they finally get together. (HTTYD Toothfly Fanfic)
1. Chapter 1: Part 1: After The Battle

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is the beginning of the story, hope you enjoy!**

 **Toothless's POV**

I looked at Berk and saw all the ice around it. "Wow, that sure is a lot of ice." I just stared at the ice for a few seconds and Stormfly came. "Hi Toothless!" Stormfly said. (I have a crush on Stormfly) "H-Hello Stormfly." I stuttered.

"It was really cool what you did out there." Said Stormfly to me. "Thanks..."

Then Astrid came. "There you are Stormfly, I was looking for you. Hiccup told us to help around Berk." Astrid said. Stormfly turned her head to me and said "Toothless, I have to go, see you later." I nod slightly, "a-alright, bye."

Then Astrid got on Stormfly and they flew away. I flew to Hookfang, and he of course, I saw him trying to impress his crush, Chloe, for mating season coming up next month.

"Hookfang, give it up. She's not gonna be your mate if she doesn't like you." I said to Hookfang. "I just have to impress her more to make her like me." Hookfang starts, "if you want a mate, you just have to impress her so I will continue until she likes me."

"Why don't you just ask her out?" I asked, "have you ever done that to Stormfly?" Hookfang asked me. "Well... No... But I will try... Maybe.." I say kind of scared of doing it.

"Let me tell you 2 things," Hookfang starts, "1: If you want Stormfly, just ask her out! 2: I have asked Chloe out and she said no, so I just have to impress her more and then I will ask her out."

"Fine, I'll do it." I said and flew away to go talk to Stormfly.

 **A/N: Ok! Here it is! Hope you liked it. I will post part 2 tomorrow, byeee!**


	2. Chapter 1: Part 2: Asking Out

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is part 2 of chapter 1, enjoy!**

 **Stormfly's POV**

When I finished working with Astrid, I went to talk to Meatlug.

"Oh, hey, Stormfly... This is about Toothless isn't it?" Meatlug asked me, "what..? No..." I replied. "Oh, well then why when I said his name the skin around your scales on your cheek turned red?" She asked. "Well..." When I was gonna respond to that question, Meatlug interrupts me, "oh, look who's here."

A dark green male Nadder came, he has a crush on me, but I'm not interested in him, his name is Spike. "Ugh, not _him_..." I said lowly so that he couldn't hear me.

"Hey, Stormfly," he said. "Look, Spike, I already said that I don't want to be your mate..." I continued talking to him.

Then Toothless came, but I didn't see him, Meatlug did. "One second," she whispered to Toothless.

"Hey, Spike... erm.. Follow me, I want to show you something." Meatlug said, "uh... Okay..." Spike then followed Meatlug somewhere.

"H-Hi, Stormfly." I turned around and saw Toothless, "oh, uh... Hi, Toothless!" I greet him.

"Um.. Do you want to meet me at Itchy Armpit (Itchy Armpit is a place Toothless and Hiccup had discovered before Toothless became alpha) and see the sunset?" Toothless asked me. "Oh, sure! Today or tomorrow?" I questioned, "w-whenever you want," he responded. "What about today?" I replied, "okay, so, uh... See ya there." He said, "alright, bye!" I said. Toothless flew away.

Meatlug came back. "I'm back," she said. "What'd you do to him?" I questioned, "I took him to Gothi's house and said 'look at this view, isn't it beautiful?'. He just looked at me and flew away," she replied.

"Well, at least he's gone... For now..." I said, "Yeah... Well, I better get going now, bye!" Meatlug said, "bye!" Meatlug then flew away.

 **A/N: So, how'd you like it? Please tell me! Tomorrow the next part will be published, byee!**


	3. Chapter 1: Part 3: Spike's Plan

**A/N: Hi every1! Before we start, I want to say that on the weekends I can barely do anything since I get really busy on the weekends. SO, enjoy!**

 **Spike's POV**

I couldn't get my mind off of Stormfly, it's really hard to when she's the most beautiful Nadder out there, "I can't get you out of my head!"

"Why won't she want to be with me? I can protect her from anything," I start talking to myself.

"Oh, I know why." I start," it's that no good Night Fury, Toothless, why would she want to be with _him?"_ I asked myself. "I've got a plan... I'll find Toothless and I'll challenge him for Stormfly!" Then I flew away to go find Toothless.

 **A/N: Ayyy, sorry for the short chapter today. Next one will be long, I promise. :D**


	4. Chapter 2: Part 1: The Date

**A/N: Hello again, everyone! Enjoy chapter 2, it's gonna be a long one :3**

 **Toothless' POV**

I flew to Hookfang to tell him about what happened. "So, did she say yes?" Hookfang asked. "YES!" I said excitedly. "Awesome" He said. "I have to go, I need to do my alpha job, see ya" I said to Hoofang. "Okay, bye!" Hookfang said and I flew to do my job.

.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~

"Alright, Toothless, you can go now" Hiccup said. "Yes!" I said but Hiccup only heard a dragon sound, I flew to Itchy Armpit for the date.

"Okay, Stormfly's not here yet" I said. I waited for Stormfly for a few minutes and she came. "Am I late?" Stormfly asked. "No you're not" I replied. "Okay, good, because I don't like being late" She said.

Then the sunset came.

"Wow, it's beautiful" Stormfly said. "Yeah"

When the sunset was over there was a surprise that I didn't know and Stormfly didn't know would come.

 _A meteor shower._

"Woah, a meteor shower? How'd you know there was gonna be a meteor shower?" Stormfly asked. "I didn't know it just came by surprise!" I said surprised.

We stayed longer to watch the meteor shower. When it was over I went with Stormfly to her home so that she wouldn't go alone, but suddenly when we reached her stable... Spike jumped out of a bush.

"Toothless! I challenge you for Stormfly!" He yelled. "Toothless, don't do it" Stormfly told me. "I have to or he'll take you" I said. "No!" She said. Spike walked closer to me. "So, do you accept the challenge?" He asked.

I didn't say anything, I accepted the challenge without saying anything but I bit his neck hard. I growled. Spike roared. He tried to throw his tail spikes at me but he missed.

"I'm very hard to get hit" I told him. Stormfly just watched, and she was worried that I would not win. He tried to shoot fire at me, he missed too. I threw a plasma blast, and since I never miss, I hit him.

Then I ran to him and bit his neck again, but he scratched me with his claws. I had three claw marks on my stomach, but Spike was more hurt, I threw more plasma blasts at him, but before Spike gave up, Astrid looked out her window and saw the fight and she ran down outside her house to stop it.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" She yelled. "Fine!" Spike said but Astrid just heard a dragon sound. Spike flew away to his home but when he tried to fly we was to hurt so instead he just walked. Astrid just went inside her house.

"I hope that doesn't happen again" She said. Stormfly walked up to me and a surprise again...

she kissed me. "Thanks" Stormfly said.

"I'm gonna go to sleep now" She said. "A-alright good night" I said, Then I walked home to Hiccups house but since he was already asleep I just went through his bedroom window, and I went to sleep, I was very tired and the wound hurt a lot. Anyways, I fell into a deep sleep.

 **A/N: Alright, I done. Next part will beeee... Tomorrow (if I'm not busy XD)**


	5. Chapter 2: Part 2: Spike's Wounds

**A/N: Here is part 2 of chapter 2! Please, le enjoy :3**

 **Spike's POV**

When I got home to my cave, I could barely walk because of the bad wounds, they hurt so much. "You will pay for this, Toothless," I start," I will still get Stormfly as my mate... I need another plan..."

"Hmm..." I start thinking of a plan and one finally comes to my mind, "I have a plan..." I begin, " when my wounds heal, I will find him and when he least expects it, I will shoot a poison spike at him. I can get the poison from a friend." I said to my self.

"And I will take Stormfly to my cave, tie her up until she says she will be my mate... But wait... If I take her to my cave, and that Night Fury survives from the poison, he would just come to my cave since he knows where it is. So I will take her to some place far away from Berk, where that no good Night Fury will NEVER find her." I said, "that is my plan."

 **A/N: Sorry! Another short one! The next part will be longer than this :P BYE!**


	6. Chapter 3: Part 1: Proposal

**A/N: Let's see what happens today...**

 **2 Weeks Later...**

 **Toothless' POV**

 _'It's been 2 weeks, I've asked Stormfly on a few more dates, and next week is mating season, I still haven't proposed to Stormfly...'_ I say to myself in my mind.

Hookfang comes to me, "hey," he says. "Oh, hi Hookfang," I greet him. "Guess what happened?" Hookfang said. "What?" I asked. "Chloe's now my mate!" He said. I was surprised, I never thought that Hookfang would ever have a mate.

"Really?" I asked, making sure it wasn't a lie or anything. "Yes!" He responded. "Why haven't you asked Stormfly to be your mate, yet?" Hookfang questioned. "Well... I have been planning to do it... Soon..." I replied. "Just do it now!" Hookfang started, "mating season is next week! Do it before someone else tries to get her!"

"Alright, alright, fine, I'll do it." I said, "good luck, bro."

I flew away to go find Stormfly.

When I found Stormfly, she was talking to Meatlug. "H-Hey, Stormfly, c-can I talk to you for a sec?" I questioned. "Sure," she responded. Meatlug walks away to let us talk in private. My heart was pounding really hard, I was really nervous.

"Um, Storm... Uh..." I kept on stuttering. "Toothless, spit it out!"

"S-Stormfly, will you be my mate?"

"T-Toothless... I-I.. Y-Yes! Of course!"

Right when we were gonna hug, Spike came out of nowhere!

"This is what you get for stealing Stormfly!" He shouted, he shot a poison spike at me and grabbed Stormfly from her feet. "Toothless!" Stormfly shouted. I fell to the ground and all I saw was _black._

.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~

"Toothless! Wake up!" Meatlug shouted. When I opened my eyes, I saw Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch.

"Dude, you okay?" Belch asked. "What-What happened?" I questioned. "A Deadly Nadder shot a poison spike to you and we had to pull it out." Barf responded.

Then I remembered what happened, "Stormfly!" I shouted. "You remember what happened?" Hookfang asked. "Y-Yes," I respond. "What happened, then?" Meatlug asked. "Spike took Stormfly somewhere."

"I knew that Nadder had something to do with this..." Meatlug said. "We have to go find her!" I said. "Maybe they might be at Spike's home." Barf suggested. "Maybe, let's go." I said. We all flew away to Spike's home.

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUN**


	7. Chapter 3: Part 2: Where Am I?

p data-p-id="7163272f3c5c37b3b72e487da1d14d8d"strongA/N: Hey everyone, what's gonna happen to Stormfly? You will find out today!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="e1fd71c9ad0b31c94d02c4c856d3ab96"strong STORMFLY POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="12cecae258792d5aac9ad0715b89bc40""Spike where are you taking me, and what did you do to Toothless?!" I yelled at Spike. "I'm taking you far away from Berk where Toothless will never find you, and I poisoned Toothless with a poison spike I got from a friend, so he's probably dead by now" He said to me./p  
p data-p-id="fbc332fdd88467edd451d0a9195e8228""WHAT?!"/p  
p data-p-id="acacb90ed9cd5e3634adf91817d4272e""Relax, he might've survived, if he did he'll never find you though" Spike said to me. I growled at him and tried to bite him, but he's holding me by my feet so I couldn't reach. Then we reached the island and took me into a cave./p  
p data-p-id="c42200f3ed5270c6d4f750eb5c82ecad""Spike, what is this place?! I want to be back at Berk!" I yelled at him. "You're not leaving" He said evilly. He tied my wings up with a rope so that I couldn't escape, and since the cave was up high so I couldn't walk out either./p  
p data-p-id="341a3b309260cec843a3001c9a20c3bf""Spike! Let me go, now!" I shouted. "I already said you're not leaving!" He said, then he kissed me even though I didn't want him too. I scratched him with my feet./p  
p data-p-id="e08a60da8b9731c2daf7e083d5a145ca" "You don't kiss a girl without her wanting to" I growled at him/p  
p data-p-id="260601214cf99fd316f840ca33477a78" "I'll be back, babe" He said to me. "Don't call me babe!" I growled at him./p  
p data-p-id="3b4cc4643a5f707e068760147e0118c1"He flew out for I don't know what. He came back in a few minutes with some fish to eat./p  
p data-p-id="cb2eaea99fb3e1f86e84d6114e1c3e2a""Eat up" He threw 2 fishes at me. I ate them up./p  
p data-p-id="73b0a51ee7332382ee1a828e70523211""Spike let me go already" I said. "If you want me to let you go, you have to be my mate" Spike told me. emIf I say I am his mate he will untie me and I would have a chance of flying away. I thought to myself./em/p  
p data-p-id="4e36a5f7f2690d8235ab161500cd37e0" "Fine"/p  
p data-p-id="ef691e2f173b9ceb419b97fba534b259""I'll be your mate" I told Spike. "You're saying this for real?" He asked. "Yes" I said. "I'll untie you if you try to fly away I will get you again" He said. "Just untie me already, I need to stretch my wings" I said to him. He untied my wings and I stretched my wings for a few seconds. "See, I'm not flying away" I told him./p  
p data-p-id="6f2e9559e3c75a3417b5d1ccf4c5523c""I see that"/p  
p data-p-id="69447b46723dc1a5f422aa84c3c202e1"But suddenly when he was relaxed, I ran outside the cave and started to fly. "Hey! Get back here!" He shouted. "No!" I shouted back to him./p  
p data-p-id="70240c2e33823755611a9a8aaa9fe113""I'm faster than you, you can't catch me" I said flying as fast I could./p  
p data-p-id="155e75f770ec65332e29b79f3b3b09cd"I was lost I had no idea where I was or what island I was on. I landed on the same island but where Spike didn't know I was there. But when I landed there were some wild dragons./p  
p data-p-id="60f3c3f132f30f7157cf11d669825da0""Who are you?" One of the dragons said. "I'm Stormfly, and I'm trying to hide from a Deadly Nadder that is trying to keep me in a cave as his mate, but I don't want to be his mate" I told that dragon who was a Monsterous Nightmare./p  
p data-p-id="ae149e96a28ed249bae06737c007df58""Where you from? I know every place" The dragon asked me. "I'm from Berk"/p  
p data-p-id="d6e80b95639feeab2d56da73cde71a18""Hmm Berk.. Oh, yeah I've been there but that's far, why don't you sleep here tonight and tomorrow I'll lead you to berk?" He said./p  
p data-p-id="bd850f01c1efee17515ef872843a4db9""Okay"/p  
p data-p-id="82503eb53b3460bc9c66dea6d7c5ea7b"strongSo, how'd you like it? Please tell me in the comments /strong/p 


	8. Chapter 3: Part 3: Where Is Stormfly?

**A/N: Before we start... I want to say that from Friday to Monday I won't be able to update anything. IT'S TIME FOR VACA! Sorry XD PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **Toothless' POV**

When we reached Spike's home, Spike and Stormfly weren't there. "They're not here" I said. "Now what?" Hookfang asked.

"I have an idea"

"Skullcrusher can track anything, so maybe if Skullcrusher sniffed Stormfly's saddle, then he can track her down" I said to everyone.

"Yea, that's a good idea" Meatlug said. "Come on, lets go everyone"

When we reached Berk we looked for Skullcrusher and we found him.

"Skullcrusher!" "Yea?" Skullcrusher asked. "We need your help, are you too busy?" I asked. "No not right now" He said to us.

"Good we need you to sniff Stormfly's saddle, Spike took her and we have no idea where she is" I said to him. "Okay, where is the saddle?" He asked. "It has to be at Stormfly's stable" Meatlug said.

We went to her stable and found her saddle.

"Here it is" Barf said. Skullcrusher sniffed her saddle. "Follow me guys" He said to us. And he lead us to a far away place.

 **A/N: Will they find Stormfly or not? You will find out in the next chapter tomorrow. :D**


	9. Chapter 3: Part 4: Dragon Trappers

**A/N: Hello everyone! So, how have I been doing on the story? Please review and tell me! ENJOYYYY!**

 **Stormfly's POV**

When I spent the night at where the other dragons were, the Monsterous Nightmare led me to Berk. "Are we almost there?" I asked him. "It takes a whole day to get there, it's far" He told me.

"I hope Toothless is okay" I whispered. "Who's Toothless?"

"My mate... well, I think because when he was proposing, that stupid Nadder came and took me to the island" I replied.

"Watch out! Dragon trappers!"

"Oh no"

The dragon trappers tried to shoot a net to catch us but he missed. They shot another net and they caught me. "Help!"

When the Monsterous Nightmare was gonna help, they caught him too. "This is just great" He said. "We are gonna take these dragons to Drago" One of the dragon trappers said.

"Not Drago!" I said, but the dragon trappers just heard a dragon sound.

"Who's Drago?" He asked. When I looked up I saw 5 dragons that I knew. "It's them!" I said.

"More dragons! And a Night Fury? He must be one of Berk's dragon" A dragon trapper said.

"Toothless! I'm right here! In the boat!" I shouted. "Stormfly!" All 5 of the dragons shouted.

The dragon trappers shot nets at them, they got Meatlug since she was kind of slow. "I hate being fat and slow"

"Meatlug!" I shouted. They tied all 3 of us to the boat so that we couldn't escape. But then Skullcrusher got caught too.

"Aw man" He said. "Stormfly, I'll go get our riders, and we'll find you, we need more help" Toothless said. "Okay, but hurry! They might take us tp Drago's place and they will tie us up there and put us armor I don't want that!"

"I'll go as fast as I can" He said to me. "Hookfang, Barf and Belch lets go" Toothless said. They flew as fast as they could to get their riders.

 **A/N: Before I go... Remember yesterday when I said that I won't be able to update from Friday to Monday? Well, actually, I won't be able to update from Thursday to Monday... Sorry!**


	10. Chapter 3: Part 5: Where Are The Dragons

**A/N: Hello! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. :) Enjoy this one!**

 **Hiccup's POV**

I was looking for Toothless all over Berk. "Toothless! Where are you!"

Astrid came to me. "Hiccup! Stormfly's gone! Have you seen her?" She asked me. "No, and Toothless is gone too, what could've happened?"

"I don't know" She said to me. I heard a dragon sound that sounded like Toothless, I looked up and I saw Toothless, Hookfang, Barf, and Belch. "Toothless!" I said surprised. "Where were you?" I asked when he landed.

"Where's Stormfly?" Astrid asked. Toothless started to do like a follow me gesture. "Do you want us to follow you?" I asked Toothless. He nodded his head saying yes.

I got on Toothless and Astrid got on Hookfang. We started to fly to the place where he was leading us too.

"Are you taking us to where Stormfly is, Toothless?" I asked him. He nodded. "Good"

 **A/N: Sorry, it's short :/ Tomorrow I will update one last part, and I won't update until... Monday or Tuesday, BYE!**


	11. Chapter 3: Part 6: Drago

**A/N: I'm leaving today... So this is the last part I will publish until Tuesday! ENJOY!**

 **Hiccup's POV**

We were a while on the dragons when we reached the place... It was Drago's base. "Drago caught Stormfly?" I asked Toothless. He nodded his head saying yes. We landed on a place near his base and started me and Astrid started to think of a plan.

"How are we supposed to know which one Stormfly is in?" Astrid asked. "I don't know, but if we get help, I have a plan"

"What is it?" She asked me. "If we go get Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins, the twins could distracted the guards, and me, you, Snotlout, and Fishlegs could come to look for Stormfly, me and you will look in every trap they have their dragons in, and Fishlegs and Snotlout look in other traps that have dragons inside, then we get out with Stormfly" I told Astrid.

"Okay" She said. We stayed there a little longer to see if there was anything else, and we also so Meatlug was trapped there. "Meatlug?" Astrid said. "Toothless, did they catch Meatlug too?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Lets go to Berk and go get the rest of the gang, we will come back tomorrow because I have some work to do" I said. "Okay, lets go" Astrid said, and we flew to go to Berk.

 **A/N: Sorry! It's a little short... :/ Well, I hope you all have a good weekend! BYEZZ!**


	12. Chapter 3: Part 2: Where Am I? (Remake)

**A/N: Hey guys! I realized that on this chapter, it glitched... I'm gonna post it again and see what happens.**

 **Stormfly's POV**

"Spike where are you taking me, and what did you do to Toothless?!" I yelled at Spike. "I'm taking you far away from Berk where Toothless will never find you, and I poisoned Toothless with a poison spike I got from a friend, so he's probably dead by now" He said to me.  
"WHAT?!"

"Relax, he might've survived, if he did he'll never find you though" Spike said to me. I growled at him and tried to bite him, but he's holding me by my feet so I couldn't reach. Then we reached the island and took me into a cave.

"Spike, what is this place?! I want to be back at Berk!" I yelled at him. "You're not leaving" He said evilly. He tied my wings up with a rope so that I couldn't escape, and since the cave was up high so I couldn't walk out either.

"Spike! Let me go, now!" I shouted. "I already said you're not leaving!" He said, then he kissed me even though I didn't want him too. I scratched him with my feet.

"You don't kiss a girl without her wanting to" I growled at him.

"I'll be back, babe" He said to me. "Don't call me babe!" I growled at him.

He flew out for I don't know what. He came back in a few minutes with some fish to eat.

"Eat up" He threw 2 fishes at me. I ate them up.

"Spike let me go already" I said. "If you want me to let you go, you have to be my mate" Spike told me. ' _If I say I am his mate, and he releases me, then I might have a chance to escape'_ I thought to myself. "Fine"

"I'll be your mate" I told Spike. "You're saying this for real?" He asked. "Yes" I said. "I'll untie you if you try to fly away I will get you again" He said. "Just untie me already, I need to stretch my wings" I said to him. He untied my wings and I stretched my wings for a few seconds. "See, I'm not flying away" I told him.

But suddenly when he was relaxed, I ran outside the cave and started to fly. "Hey! Get back here!" He shouted. "No!" I shouted back to him.

"I'm faster than you, you can't catch me" I said flying as fast I could.

"I was lost I had no idea where I was or what island I was on. I landed on the same island but where Spike didn't know I was there. But when I landed there were some wild dragons.

"Who are you?" One of the dragons said. "I'm Stormfly, and I'm trying to hide from a Deadly Nadder that is trying to keep me in a cave as his mate, but I don't want to be his mate" I told that dragon who was a Monsterous Nightmare.

"Where you from? I know every place" The dragon asked me. "I'm from Berk"

"Hmm Berk.. Oh, yeah I've been there but that's far, why don't you sleep here tonight and tomorrow I'll lead you to berk?" He said.  
"Okay"

 **A/N: Sorry that it glitched the other time. Idk what happened :/ Well, tell me if it glitched this time... I'll try to find another way to fix it.**


	13. Chapter 3: Part 7: Releasing

**A/N: Hello! Sorry I didn't update yesterday... I had computer problems... What happened to my internet yesterday? XD Anyways, ENJOY!**

 **Toothless' POV**

When we flew back to Berk, we did some work, went to sleep, and now we are going to Drago's base. Hiccup went to go get the rest of the gang. He came back in a few minutes.

"Alright, Bud, let's go" Hiccup said to me. Astrid flew on me with Hiccup, and Fishlegs flew on Hookfang with Snotlout, he didn't like it. "So where are we going to again?" Snotlout asked. "We're going to Drago's base" Hiccup said.

"So we're gonna start a battle?" Snotlout asked another question. "I hope not, we are just gonna free Stormfly and Meatlug" Hiccup said.

"Oh my poor little Meatlug, she must be so scared" Fishlegs said. In a few more minutes we reached Drago's base. We saw the dragon trappers putting the armor on Stormfly. "Stormfly!" I whispered.

"Okay, guys, you know the plan" Hiccup said. The twins got off of Barf and Belch and started to distract the guards. "Hey guys! Over here" Ruffnut said. The guards looked and saw them. "Huh?" One of the guards said. The guards started to chase them.

"Okay, let's go" Hiccup said. I stayed here with the rest of the dragons while Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs went to do what they needed to do. "Do you think that they're gonna be able to get them both?" Hookfang asked.

"I don't think so, I think that only one will be released, but maybe both, I hope" I said. We watched, when they checked the traps. "Here's Stormfly" Snotlout whispered. "Let's take her out" Fishlegs whispered. They went inside the trap, I didn't know what was happening in there. I looked at Hiccup and Astrid. They looked in almost every trap, it was hard to find Meatlug. The twins were getting kind of tired of being chased around. They needed to hurry before Drago finds out. I saw Stormfly getting out.

"She's out" Barf said. We continued watching. They found Meatlug. Hiccup and Astrid hurried. They got both of them out! "Yes!" I said They also found Skullcrusher, Hiccup and Astrid got him out too, but they almost got caught by Drago that was checking on his dragons

They came back to us and the twins saw it so they made the guards get confused on where they were, and they came back to us.

"We did it now let's get out of here" Hiccup said. "When Drago finds out that we got our dragons back, what's he gonna do?" Astrid asked. "I don't know, we'll just have to wait" Hiccup said. We flew back to Berk.

 **A/N: Before I leave... Since I haven't posted a chapter in a few days, I will post another one! I'm not doing this not wanting to... IT'S FUN! XD The next part will be out in a few minutes, byeee!**


	14. Chapter 3: Part 8: Back Together

**A/N: Here is the last part of chapter 3, enjoy!**

 **Stormfly's POV**

I was so happy when I got out of the trap, just one thing, I left behind the Monsterious Nightmare that was gonna help me go back to Berk. He told me that he would be fine, so I left.

When we got back to Berk, me and Toothless hugged each other.

"I missed you so much, Toothless" I said to him. "Me too, Stormfly" He said to me. We hugged for a few second, and Toothless stopped because he wanted to say something.

"Stormfly, are you still my mate?" Toothless asked. "Of course I am! I am always your mate no matter what!" I said. We were so happy. Astrid hugged me too.

"I missed you, Stormfly" Astrid said to me. "I missed you too" I said, but all Astrid heard was a Nadder squawk.

"Ohhh Meatlug, are you alright?" Fishlegs said to Meatlug. They hugged each other too.

"It's good that we're all back" I said. "Yeah"

In a few minutes, we saw a dark green Nadder, again, Spike... Toothless growled."Spike, leave! Now!"

I stayed back, I didn't want anything to happen.

"I'm not leaving, I give up, I'm not taking Stormfly anymore" He said. "I hope that's true, you do one more thing, you're banned from coming here again" Toothless said, since he was the alpha, he could ban any dragon from Berk.

"I already said I won't do it anymore" Spike said and he flew away.

"I don't think it's true" I said. "Yeah, one day he's gonna come back to steal you again" Toothless said. "Well, I hope he doesn't come back to soon, I need some rest from all this" I said. "I'll protect you" Toothless said. We looked at each other.

"I can trust you on that" I said. We nuzzled each other.

"I have to go, I'm gonna go see what's happening around Berk, I'll see you later" Toothless said. "Bye!" I said. "Bye" He said and flew away. I went to fly around with Astrid.

 **A/N: END. OF. CHAPTER. Don't worry, this isn't the end. There is still a LOOOOOONG way to go :3 Well, I hope you enjoyed this one! BYEZZ!**


	15. Chapter 4: Part 1: Mating Season

**A/N: Hello every1! I don't have anything to say so... ENJOY!**

 **.-~.-~.-~A Few Days Later~-.~-.~-.**

 **Toothless' POV**

It's been a few days and it is now mating season, me and Stormfly haven't decided if we want to have hatchlings this mating season. I flew around Berk and saw all the dragons with their mates.

Hookfang with Chloe (A purple Monsterious Nightmare), Meatlug with Rumble (A dark green Gronckle), and Barf and Belch with Icey and Frost (A blue Hideous Zippleback). Hookfang and Chloe have already decided if they want hatchlings, and they are gonna have hatchlings. The other 2 pairs don't know yet.

I went to find Stormfly and I found her, she was at the sea flying around.

"Hey Stormfly!" I said. "Oh hi Toothless!" She said to me while she stopped flying.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. "Nothing, just flying around the ocean" She said. Suddenly I heard a dragon fight start, it happens in mating season, when they are fighting for females.

"Ugh, great, this is what I hate about mating season" I said. "That must be annoying" Stormfly said. "Oh it is, I'll see you later, I need to stop the fight" I said to her. We kissed each other a good- bye kiss. "Bye" She said. "Bye" I said to Stormfly.

I flew away to the dragon fight. It was Hookfang fighting with another Monsterious Nightmare.

"Stop the fight!" I said while landing.

"Sorry, Toothless, it's him, he's trying to steal Chloe" Hookfang said to me.

"Chloe, who do you want? Hookfang or the other Monsterious Nightmare?" I asked Chloe. "I want Hookfang" She said to me.

"What's your name?" I asked the Monsterious Nightmare. "My name is Flame, my parents are Whitefang and Skye, they are really dangerous dragons, if you mess with me, they will kill you" He told me.

"2 things Flame: 1: I've defeated a Bewilderbeast, a Red Death, and other dragons stronger than a Monsterious Nightmare, so I can defeat them easily, and 2: If Chloe wants to be with Hookfang leave them alone, find someone else who is single, got it?" I said to Flame.

"My parents aren't just ordinary Monsterious Nightmares, they have also killed dangerous dragons, and I don't care if Chloe wants Hookfang, I will still fight until I win, I don't give up on things that easily" Flame told me.

"Look, just get out of here, and leave them alone" I said to him. "And what if I don't?" He asked me. "Then I will ban you from this island, and you can't come back, I'm the alpha, I can do anything I want" I growled. "Fine" He said and flew away.

"I don't think he has given up yet" Chloe said. "I know him, he doesn't give up like that, he is probably planning to do something" She said.

"He knows that if he does it he will get banned from the island, so you don't have to worry about anything" I said to them. "Thanks, Toothless" Hookfang said. "No problem" I said.

Then Stormfly came to me.

"Hey Toothless" She said. "I'll be going now, I'll see ya later" Hookfang said. "Bye" I said and they flew away.

"Hello Stormfly" I said to her. "I've thought about having hatchlings, I want them but... I'll be too busy with them and I won't have time to be with Astrid" She told me.

"When I have my free time, I can take care of them and you go with Astrid" I said to Stormfly. "But what if something happens when I'm with Astrid and you have to go?" She asked me.

"Well, we'll work things out, alright?" I said. "Yea, ok" Stormfly said.

We kept on talking about having hatchlings until another dragon fight started.

"Great" I said annoyed. "I have to go... again" I said to Stormfly. "Alright, bye!" Stormfly said to me. "Bye bye" I said to her and flew away to the dragon fight.

 **A/N: This took a long time to type XD I wonder what I will put tomorrow... will Stormfly be... Idk... PREGNANT?! Maybe it will happen... maybe it won't... You will find out tomorrow :D**


	16. Chapter 4: Part 2: A Surprise

**.-~One Week Later...~-.**

 **Stormfly's POV**

When I woke up this morning, I was feeling really nauseous, but I didn't know why. I threw up once but I still felt nauseous.

I went to Meatlug, she knows a lot about feeling sick and all that stuff.

"Hi Meatlug" I said. "Oh hi Stormfly" Meatlug said. "I'm feeling really nauseous since this morning when I woke up, do you know why?" I asked Meatlug.

"Well, it could be 2 things, you could be sick or..." Meatlug paused. "What?! I want to know!" I said to Meatlug

"You might be pregnant"

"Do you feel sick?" Meatlug asked. "No..." I said to her. "Then... Stormfly.. you might be... pregnant" She told me. "Oh no..." I said lowly.

"How am I gonna tell Toothless?" I said to myself. "Just tell him that you're pregnant then everything will be fine" Meatlug told me.

"But we haven't made a decision yet" I said. "Well, Stormfly, you're pregnant, you can't do anything about it..." She told me. "Just tell him, he's not gonna do anything to you" Meatlug said.

"Alright, I'll tell him, but not right now, he must be busy" I said. "Oh Meatlug! Where are you!" Fishlegs shouted. "I'm right here!" Meatlug said. "I have to go, I'll see ya later" Meatlug said to me.

"Bye" I said and Meatlug ran to Fishlegs.

I flew back to my stable, then Astrid came. "Hey, Stormfly! Wanna go for a ride?" Astrid said while carrying a bucket of chicken.

"Chicken!" I said but Astrid just heard a low Nadder squawk. Astrid put down the bucket of chicken on the floor and I started eating it.

"You're hungry today, Stormfly" She said. I finished eating, and the bucket was empty. She scratched me under my chin and got my saddle and put it on me.

"Let's go on a ride Stormfly" She said. "Yes!" I said, Astrid just heard a dragon sound. She got on me and we flew off. In a few minutes we bumped into Toothless and Hiccup.

"Hello Astrid" Hiccup said. "Hi Hiccup" Astrid said to Hiccup. "Hey Stormfly" Toothless said to me. "Hi..." I said. I think Toothless saw me kind of sad.

"I have to get going, I'll see you" Hiccup said. "Okay bye!" Astrid said. "Hey, I'll see you at your house, alright?" Toothless said to me. "Okay" I said. "Bye" Toothless said, then Hiccup and Toothless flew away.

"Bye..."

Me and Astrid kept on flying around, I still felt nauseous but I didn't have a way to tell Astrid that I was nauseous.

We finally landed and I went inside my stable to rest.

"You're tired, huh?" Astrid said. "Yeah, I wish I had a way to tell you what I want to say" I said. "I'll let you rest" Astrid said then she went inside her house and I went to sleep.

 **A/N: Stormfly's pregnant! :D I already know how they're gonna look like. But I'm not gonna spoil it for you guys :3 You'll just have to wait until they hatch. Bye!**


End file.
